Cartase
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Um toque. - Voldemort/Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **no one

**Ship: **Voldemort/Harry

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Um toque.

**Spoiller: **4

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **28 de junho de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**Cartase**

Agora ele pode tocá-lo.

Ele sente isso em suas veias, em seus olhos, na respiração rápida do menino atado à lápide de seu pai à sua frente.

Seu pai que compõe seu corpo, o menino que compõe seu sangue e aquela estranha sensação em sua alma de que aquela é a cena jamais sonhada em toda a sua existência, e, ainda assim, aquela pela qual ele espero por anos silenciosos perdidos rastejando em silêncio pelos cantos escuros daquele mundo.

Ele teria o mundo e teria seus sonhos, assim como tinha seu corpo e sua alma de volta. Seu sangue e seu menino. O menino que ele deixou há tanto tempo em um berço quebrado, em uma casa quebrada, em um passado quebrado em um instante de um feitiço quebrado.

Uma alma quebrada.

Ele poderia tocá-lo.

Tocá-lo era tudo o que queria. Era tudo o que precisava. Era tudo o que seu sangue pedia, como se tivesse autonomia para voltar àquele corpo, como se o toque fosse finalmente um último beijo de despedida antes da morte certa em suas mãos. Finalmente.

Talvez ele o beijasse. Seria uma cena bonita para seus comensais, cheia de um significado oculto por aqueles que acreditam que beijos significam algo. Mas nem ter seu corpo e sua alma juntos novamente poderia comovê-lo o suficiente para aquele gesto.

Não. - ele sorri. Queria tocá-lo de forma mais íntima que um beijo, mais profunda. Queria quebrá-lo como ele deveria ter ficado tantos anos atrás, junto a sua mãe, ao seu berço, à sua casa. E não à sua alma.

Queria tocar sua alma. Queria fazê-la sua. Sim, queria ter aquela alma para quebrá-la. Quebrar uma alma tem uma beleza e um significado tão maiores que um beijo. Tão, mas tão maiores, que nem todos compreendem. Talvez o menino de alma quebrada que restasse no fim desse processo não o compreendesse. Não. Não vale a pena. É um privilégio de poucos.

Mas o toque, em si, é perigoso demais. A certeza grita em suas veias, mas sua mente pulsa em expectativa com a ousadia daquele toque. Ele precisa tocá-lo, como prova final de sua ressureição, de seu poder, de sua vida. Ele está vivo, e, por estar vivo, ele pode tocar Harry Potter. E pode quebrá-lo, parti-lo em dor e humilhação, reduzí-lo a sombras em seu orgulho jovem e tolo que o encara nas mesmas cores da morte.

Ah, a dor. Como esquecer da dor. A dor do toque. A sutilidade da dor e a sutilidade do toque. Somente um toque. Somente aquele contato sutil e momentâneo entre dois seres que nunca - nunca e para sempre e antes e até o fim - deveriam se tocar. Ah, eles já se tocam, de uma forma profunda e latente. Seu sangue sabe disso e pulsa em sua mente, lhe dizendo. Gritando, talvez. Eles já se tocam. Mas ele precisa de mais.

Estão perto demais. Mais próximos do que inimigos jamais estariam. Harry Potter pulsa dentro dele e sabe que seu sangue lhe dá o direito de chegar o rosto tão perto que sorveria o ar que deixa o corpo quente e jovem, se tivesse qualquer interesse em ar neste momento. Seu sangue já sente o pulsar do coração próximo demais à sua frente, e ele poderia arrancá-lo do peito reto e estreito demais para tê-lo junto com seu sangue. É tão fácil. Fácil como brincar com um bebê.

Mas o bebê não saiu ileso dessa brincadeira. Agora, de perto, ele a vê. Já sabia sua existência, claro, mas ainda não tinha visto o resultado de sua obra. Sua marca, para sempre deixada naquele que ousou desafiá-lo. A cicatriz singular e fatídica como seu sangue, como sua alma. E, mais do que uma marca, mais do que aquilo que os une, ela é, exata e precisamente, o ponto marcado para tocá-lo.

E o menino grita, como se estivesse quebrado, como se estivesse morto, como se sua alma pudesse sentir o beijo de seus dedos naquela despedida de sangue.

Aquele toque já estava ali, e ali estaria.

Até o fim.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, eu escrevi essa fic de um fôlego só, em 16 minutos. Me desculpem os erros, ela foi uma cartase tão grande PARA MIM que eu fiz e quis postar e um dia, quando eu estiver em condições, eu reviso ela.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Beijos**


End file.
